The Broken
by Aaassshhhllleeeyyy
Summary: The world is broken.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys enjoy it! I would love to hear what you guys think about it. Also I would like to hear some ideas of what you want to happen next in the story! I am still adding more chapters, so stay tuned. I really hope you guys like it and please review!_

* * *

The rain was coming down hard, and the earth shook as thunder roared. You hear a couple of biters moan close by. Snuggling closer to your brother, Brent, you startle him.

Your brother, Brent Rivers, is 17, 3 years older than you. You Crystal Rivers, are 15. You guys live off of small animals and berries. You move from place to place everyday. Both of you are very close and he has taken care of you since the apocolypse has started, ever since your mother died from biters. It's been eight mothes. You have never met your father, he left your family before you were even born. Nobody has ever talked about him anyway.

"What's wrong?", Brent asks you, sitting up.

"I hear biters outside, and there's a lot of thunder.", you say moving closer into his arms. You have always been scared of thunder.

"It's okay. you're safe with me. I'm here", he coos.

You look out the opening of the cave, and see darkness except when lightning flashes across the sky. The entrance of the cave is guareded with sharp sticks, so the biters would not attack you while you sleep. Brent continues to hug you, the rain starts to simmer. You doze off listening to the soft patting of rain and the warmth of your brother.

You wake up with the sun shining bright in your face.

"Goodmorning sunshine.", Brent chuckles. You frown at him, you are **not **a morning person.

You then move your long brown hair out of your eyes. Brent is wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans with a light black jacket and a pair of sneakers. You look down at your clothes, you have a black tank top and skinny jeans, with a jacket wrapped around your waist and some combat boots. Both of your clothes were dirty but that was the only pair of clothes you guys had. Your faces looked tired and dirty. Your eyes were a deep green and you had freckles along the top of your cheeks and around your nose.

"Woah! Did you get all this this morning?', you ask walking over to were Brent was sitting. There was a pile of fresh fish and berries.

"Yup. The river was pretty clean, i filled our water bottles too.", he says handing you your water, smiling proudly. You take a big gulp of water.

"You might wanna save some for later, Crystal", Brent says grabbing your water, chuckling. You grab some fish and a couple berries, eating every last bite.

"We should go now. We have all the supplies we need. We can walk down the highway and see if we find something.", Brent suggests.

"We always move. Why can't we just stay in one place for a couple of days and rest?", you protest. You did not want to walk another mile. You had just barely made it to the cave last night and did not get much time to rest.

"We can't. We're not safe out here in the woods.", he says standing up and grabbing our stuff. You groan but grab your backpack anyway. You knew it was going to be another long day.

A couple hours later after, you guys come across a small town. There was a little pharmacy and some houses. You both decide to check both of them out.

" I'll go in the house and you can check out the pharmacy.", You say, grabbing your machete out of your belt and walk towards the house. Your brother grabs your backpack and pulls you back.

" Where are you going?" , he demands.

"To find supplies, what else?", you start walking away again.

"You're not going alone, Crystal.", Brent says. You stop in your tracks and face towards him.

"Stop babying me! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm 15 and can protect myself. I wanna do something without you having to hold my hand all the damn time!", you say through gritted teeth.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, Crystal! I am not leaving you there alone. What if something happens and I'm not there to protect you?", he argues back.

"Nothing will happen, you're starting to act like mom!". Brent glares at you with rage, but softens his gaze.

He says quietly," I-I dont want you to get hurt. What if you end up like mom? I'm so scared, Crystal. I don't know what i would do with my self if i lost you.", he says with tears forming in his eyes. You walk over to him and hug him.

"I'll be okay. If anything goes wrong I'll stay with you no matter what. I won't leave you alone, Brent.", you say looking up at him. He looks at you for a long moment, but then nods.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this story! This is my first fanfic on here and I'm still adding more chapters!

-Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Second chapter is here, hope you like it. I am also planning on making the chapters longer. Don't forget to review!_

_-Ashley_

* * *

You walk up the porch steps of the house and bang on the door, making sure no biters were near. Nothing. You quietly open the door, the house stunk of rotting corpses.

"Gross.", you say to yourself holding your nose.

You find the kitchen, its trashed. All the cupboards are open and empty, except for cans of green beans, peaches, and chicken noodle soup. You hop up on the counter and grab the cans, shoving them into your backpack. You walk upstairs and find a girls bedroom. Going through the drawers you find a couple pairs of t-shirts and pants. You take them, they seem like your size anyway.

You walk into the bathroom and find nonopen toothbrushes, toothpaste, deoderant, pain medications, lotion, and flu and cold medicine. Jackpot!

Your bacpack was full and a little heavy with all that stuff in it, though you couldn't find anything for your brother, only women and baby clothing.

Spotting an open window, you climb out of it and onto the roof. A little relaxing wouldn't bother no one. Your brother is still looking around and wouln't be back for awhile anyway.

Orange and red trees surrounded the area. It was the beginning of fall but it wasn't that cold yet. Not realizing, you drift off to sleep staring at the bright blue sky.

You jump awake, hearing yelling. You sit up and see a herd of walkers crowding around something. Wait... not a something, a someone! You jump up and grab the machete from your belt. You crawl off the roof but mess up your footing and fall off the roof onto the hard ground. Ouch! You twisted your ankle and pretty sure you sprained it. You get up and limp towards the herd. You stab the biters in the head and kill them in an instant. They fall to the ground, limp. You and the other person clear up the biters and are breathing heavy now. You glance up and see a boy, maybe around your age. He has brown hair that sort of flips up at the end and he wears a sheriff's hat.

"I could've done it myself you know.", the stranger says.

" Apparently not.", you chuckle, " I'm Crystal Rivers, what's your's?", you ask him.

He glares at you for a awhile," Carl Grimes.".

"Do you travel by yourself? Do you have a camp?", you ask curiosity goes through your mind, you have so many questions. You haven't seen anyone your age in forever.

"No, I have a group.", Carl responds.

"I just have my brother. We've been searching for a place to stay for a long time and we haven't gotten any luck.", you say. Suddenly your down on the ground and a sharp pain pierces you. You look down and see am arrow right through your leg where you sprained it. You grab your leg and tears roll down your cheeks.

"Damn it!", you hear a deep voice yell, getting closer.

"What was it?", you hear another voice.

"its not a walker! It's a girl!", you hear the deep voice again. A man runs towards you and holds your shoulders.

"You alright?", he asks looking down at your leg, "pretty messed up."

"No I'm not okay. I have an arrow through my damn leg where i sprained it!", you growl. You shut your mouth tightly, trying not to scream in pain.

"This might hurt a bit.", the deep voiced man says. You eye him, he has dark brown hair almost down to his shoulders, covering some of his face. He has a leather jacket and has a crossbow over his shoulder.

"You're goin' to be fine. Daryl's sorry, he thought you were a walker. I'm Rick, Carl's father. Do you have a group?", he asks looking at you with sympathy as if you were alone and scared.

"I'm Crystal Rivers, it's just me and my brother. We are trying to find a place to !", you shriek. Daryl had pulled the arrow out of your leg. You were bleeding heavily. They put a rag over your wound and told you to put pressure on it.

"You can come back with us, only if you answer these 3 questions.", Rick says. You nod at him.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Enough to keep me alive."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Three.", you say. All three looked at you in shock.

"Why?".

You hestitate, but answer not making any eye contact.

"They tried to do bad things to me."

You and your brother, and the other guys get in a van and drive down the road. You rest your head on Brent's shoulder. You pass a couple walkers, but not that much where it is a threat. About 30 minutes later you huys drive down a dirt road to see a giant prison, protected by fences and walls. Some people open the gates for you guys to drive through. All of you get out of the car and you and Brent are welcomed by many people.

* * *

Yeah! They just met the Carl, Rick, and Daryl. I wonder what's going to happen next?

-Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

You get out of the car and see a bunch of people gathered around. A dark skinned women with a Katana in her hand, an asian looking man, a women with short brown hair, a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail holding a baby, and another women with short hair. Rick walks over to the group of people.

"This is Crystal and her brother Brent. We found them out wandering by themselves and thought we could could use some extra help around here. They seem decent enough.", Rick announces. The short brown haired women and the asian man walk up to you and Brent.

"Hi there, I'm Maggie and this is my husband Glenn. Kind of glad to see new faces around here. Over there is my sister Beth and Rick's daughter Judith", Maggie says pointing towards Beth and the baby, "That over there is MIchonne and Carol.".

"Thanks, it was nice to meet you guys.", you reply.

"Carl, why don't you show our guests where they will be staying.", Rick says nodding towards the prison doors. Carl obeys and gestures for you and Brent to follow him. You three walk through the prison doors and see tables set up with little kids and other random people sitting at them. You guys walk up a couple of steps and he shows you a cell.

" This is the only empty cell we have right now, cell block A is full of sick people and the other cell blocks are full.", Carl says walking out the cell. Brent thanks him and we set our stuff down and unpack.

" We are not leaving again. Got it, Brent?", you say poking him in the side.

" Got it.", he chuckles.

You unpack your backpack and put the clothes in the chest. If you would've known they had a baby you would have brought the baby clothes and maybe a couple toys too. You set down your notebook on the dresser and along with some of your books, you had brought The Hunger Games series, (which are your favorite books of all time) and a few comic books.

Before the apocolypse had started you were a real nerd. You loved playing video games, reading comic books, and running marathons of your favorite T.V. shows. Brent had been going to college not to far away from home. He had a girlfriend and a baby girl on the way. But they had gotten into a fight and she left him. She was really pretty too, long blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes.

After we were done unpacking we went out the cell and Brent went to go talk and hang out with Beth, I already think he has the hots for her. I went to go see what Maggie was doing, since she seemed the most welcoming of the group. I go outside the warm air touches my skin, feeling the sun shine on me. There was a little breeze and it was the perfect temperature. I see Daryl, Michonne, and Glenn out by the faces killing some walkers so they don't pile up and get in. Rick is out taking care of their little garden they have going, and Maggie and Carl are in the watch tower.

I walk up the steps of the tower and open the door. Maggie and Carl jump, not knowing I was coming. Carl puts his knife back into his pocket and sighs of relief.

"Oh, it's just you.", Carl says rolling his eyes. You look at him confused, was it just you or you did you think that Carl didn't really like you?

" Yeah, I had nothing to do so I decided to come hang out with you guys for awhile. If- if you don't mind?", you say quietly looking down. Carl scoffs, and Maggie hits him on the arm.

" Course' you can. You can stay here with Carl for a moment while I run and get somethin'.", Maggie says approvingly with her sweet country accent. Maggie runs out the room. You sit down on the chair next to Carl. You sit there in silence for a couple minutes.

"So, uh... hey?", you say quietly looking at him. Carl doesn't turn towards you nor speaks to you. You look out the opening of the tower and twiddle your thumbs.

"Hi."

You look at Carl surprised, as if it has been the first time he has spoken.

"Why don't you talk?", you ask. Carl looks straight in your eyes as if he was burning your soul away.

"I do, just not to you.", he says with an angry tone.

"Why, do you not like me or somethin'?"

Carl doesn't answer he just glares at you. You look away, you were really embarrased, you should just leave.

"You're nosy aren't you?", he asks not looking away.

"Not nosy, just curious.".

Before he could speak Maggie came through the door.

"Did I miss anythin'? By the way, Carl, your dad needs you.", Maggie says coming to sit down next to you. Carl gets up and walks out the tower.

"Does Carl like me or what. It doesn't seem like it.", you ask her. Maggie has to think for a moment.

"You know, he hasn't really said anythin' to be honest. Don't worry he'll come around though. He always does.", she says reasurringly. You nod.

Later that day, it was time for dinner and everyone had gone in side. You sit down next to Brent and Beth, it seems like they had already became friends. Maggie was next to you also, and Carl sat straight across from you. Carol came out the kitchen with a big bowl of soup and a plate of rolls. This was the best dinner you had in forever. You look up from your bowl and see Carl staring at you, but looks away quickly. You went back to your food. Brent and Beth were giggling at each other, Rick and the rest of the adults were discussing adult things and the other kids like Mika and Lizzie were coloring at the other table.

After dinner, you went to wash the dishes with Carol. You dried them and put them away and Carol washed them.

"So what do you think of the others?", Carols asks you.

"They're all okay, Maggie is the nicest I think.", you look up at Carol, "Oh! And you too!", you say with a grin. Carol laughs and pats you on the back.

"What about Carl?".

You look around the room, you didn't want to say something to mean, that you didn't like him.

"I haven't really gotten to know him yet.", you say shrugging.

After dishes you walk over to the other children and sit next to Lizzie.

"whatcha' doin'?", you nudge her. Lizzie looks at you and puts a big smile on her face.

"We're drawing Tim!", she says pointing to her drawing. You look at the drawing and nod.

"Whose Tim?"

"Our friend. He's outside of the gates.", she says cheerfully, "You wanna meet him?".

"Sure.", you shrug. You didn't know who Tim was, but he seemed like a nice guy.

Lizze dragged you out the prison doors and by the gates where the walkers were. She points to one walker who had a name tag on him. You look at Lizzie confused.

" Lizzie that's not a person, thats a walker.", you correct.

"Yes he is, he's just different. That's all.", she says looking back at the walker names 'Tim'.

"No, Lizzie, they're not people, anymore, they're bad and will hurt you. They're not friends.", you say pulling her back towards the prison.

"What are you guys doing?".

You turn around and see Carl standing there with his arms crossed.

"Lizzie wanted to show me something, but she won't come back with me to the cells. It's getting late.", you answer. Lizzie storms off towards the cells without a word. You and Carl follow going back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know what you guys think! :)

-Ashley

* * *

You and Carl walk back inside and see Lizzie stomp off towards her cell block. Everyone is getting ready for bed. Carl goes off to his own cell and you go to yours. Brent was already in bed on the top bunk. He was deep asleep and snoring. You smile knowing that now he doesn't have to stay up all night and keep watch. You lie down on your bed and look around the room. The room was dull and boring. You think of what kind of home we can make this place. You and everyone else can stay here forever and have a normal life. You drift off to sleep imagining about the future.

Carl's P.O.V

Carl watched as Crystal entered her cell, he stood out there until she turned out her light. Carl let his breath out. He set his hat down on his dresser and got under the covers of his bed. Carl was thankful for his own room, he didn't like sharing his personal space.

Carl lay awake thinking, about Crystal. He knows that she doesn't like him very much, and he feels really bad about it. Carl did seem a little mean when he talked to her. He hadn't seen people his age in forever, he just didn't know how to react. He didn't want to seem weak, he wanted to seem strong and not afraid of anything. He was sorry...

. . .

Carl jumps awake, he was dreaming that he was falling out of the sky into a herd of walkers. The sky was dark and gray, maybe some rain would come today. Carl gets off of his bed and gets dressed. He puts on his hat and walks out the cell into the hallway. He walks past Crystal's cell and peeks inside. She must've already gone out. He walks down the hallway into the cafeteria, everyone looks at him.

"Well, goodmorning. You look handsome this morning.", Michonne says sarcastically. Carl sighs and grabs an apple from off of the counter. Carl sits in front of Crystal again. Crystal has her hair up in a messy bun, you can see her green eyes better, she looks tired. Her bangs frame her round face. And she wears a purple t-shirt with some sweats. Crystal doesn't look at Carl she was too busy talking to her brother, Brent. Carl put his head down, he wanted to talk to her, he really did. He just didn't know what to say. She probably hated him anyway. Suddenly, his thoughts are interupted with a nudge in his side.

"What's the long face for kid?", Michonne says facing towards him.

"Nothing.".

"Okay, suit yourself.".

Carl gets up from the table and walks over to Rick and Daryl.

"Are we goin' on any runs today?", Carl asks hopefully, he wanted to get out of this damn place for awhile.

"Yeah, we're goin' to find some food, were runnin' kinda low with all these mouths to feed.", Daryl replies.

"Can I go?"

"Yeah guess so. Bring Crystal along too, she needs somethin' to do.", Rick orders. Carl walks over to Crystal and taps her on her shoulder, she faces toward him and gives him a cold glare.

"Get dressed, we're going on a run.". Crystal nods, gets up, and walks toward her cell.

Crystal's P.O.V.

You were kind of excited, but a little nervous at the same time not knowing what was going to happen. Your brother walks into the cell.

"Where are you going?", he asks with a confused face.

"On a run, don't worry im not going alone.", you reassure.

"Fine, but be careful.", he says hugging you, he squeezes you tight! You try to get out of his bear hug, but he was holding on to tight.

"Uh...can you let go?", you laugh.

" Oh yeah, sure.", he says letting you go, chuckling.

You, Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Carl climb into the van. Rick drives the car towards the gates and Glenn and Maggie open them and you guys go through. You sit next to Daryl and Carl, and Michonne and Rick sit in the front.

"Where are we going?", you ask, tapping Daryl on the shoulder. He looks at you, wondering why you had to reach over Carl and didn't ask him.

"Were gonna find a town, to look for some supplies.", he replies. You nod your head and look out the window. There were naked trees and some that were a bright orange and red. You haven't seen any walkers yet though. 20 minutes later you guys end up in a small town with a chocloate shop, a post office, a grocery store, and a comic book store. Yes!

Rick orders for all of you to go in the grocery store. Rick walks up to the glass doors and pounds on them with his fist. Nothing. He breaks the glass with the butt of his gun, and you guys step inside. Rick makes you and Carl look down the pharmacy aisle for any medicine you guys might need. Him and the others search for food and anything else they can find.

You and Carl walk in silence for a while walking up and down the aisle. You find an aisle with some pain reliever and shove them into your backpack, Carl was grabbing other medicine in the next aisle over. Just then, you hear a noise not to far away, maybe over towards the toys. You look over towards Carl, but he didn't seem to notice so you walk over the way the sound came from. You carefully peeked around the corner, there was nothing there, maybe somebody just bumped something off the shelf, so you turn around. Smack! You fall to the ground.

A tall man, with a beard and a dark blue jacket on had smacked you in the face. He covered your mouth so you couldn't scream. All you could hear was your muffled voice. You tried to call for anyone, as loud as you could but no one could hear you.

"No one can hear you, little girl.", the man said in a deep hushed voice. You tried to kick him off of you but it was no use. He touched you. You screamed and screamed, tears forming in your eyes.

"It's alright, you'll be okay. ", he says, still whispering. He won't keep his hands off you. Bang! Blood splatters all over your clothes and face. He falls on top of you. You pushed him off and see Carl standing there with a gun in his hands and a terrified look on his face. He holds his hand out for you and you grab it, pulling yourself up. You hug him. You were scared to death, you were bawling by now. He stood there awkwardly but hugged you back, holding you close.

"Are you okay, Crystal?", he says letting go of you, holding you by the shoulders. You nod, too shocked to say anything. Soon, Rick runs over, followed by Daryl and Michonne.

"What happened?", Rick asks with worry in his eyes. He looks around and sees a man on the ground, blood surrounding him. You take a deep breath and try to speak.

"I walked around the aisle, beacuse I-I thought i heard something. There was nothing there so i turn around and he slapped me...he touched me.", you say putting your head down. You are crying your eyes out, it was scary. That has never happened before.

"We should get back.", Daryl suggests walking away.

. . .

As soon as you get back to the prison, Brent comes running towards you.

"What happened? Are you alright.", Brent asks checking you. You don't say anything, you weren't sure if you should tell him or not, beacuse if you do you might not be able to go out again.

"I'm fine.", you answer a moment later.

"No you're not. Your face is red like someone slapped you and you have bruises all over. What happened?", he says more demanding pointing to your wounds. You start to tear up just thinking about it.

"I was attacked.". Brent stood there shocked.

"Did they touch you?", he says quietly.

You hesitate, "Yes."

Brent angrily walks toward the leader, Rick.

"What happened? And I want the damn truth.", he says poking Rick hard in the chest.

"Hey calm down!", you shout, you were not in the mood for Brent's crap.

"Didn't she tell ya'?"

"Yes, but I want to know where you were! Why weren't you around to protect her? You don't seem like much of a leader, Rick.", Brent shouts, getting closer towards him. Daryl steps in and shoves Brent away.

"Hey, you ain't just gonna barge in here an' start yelling at us just cause' you don't know what happened.", Daryl spits at Brent. Brent shoves him.

"Hey! Stop it! Brent, leave them alone! I'm fine!", you scream.

"This isn't none of your buisness, redneck!".

Daryl tackles Brent and knock him to the ground. Daryl takes a hard blow to the face. Brent kicks him in the stomach. They throw punches at each other and wrestle on the gorund. Daryl gets up and starts to kick Brent in the side. They both have bloody knuckles and black eyes.

"Stop!", you yell trying to shove Daryl off of him. He throws you off of him and you land on Carl, knocking him over.

"Daryl, that's enough!", Rick says pulling Daryl off. Rick grabs his handcuffs out of his pockets and puts them on Brent.

"I'll let you out when you learn your lesson.", he says to Brent while putting them on him.

They dragged Brent into the prison and left me and Carl outside.

"Thanks, for uh, helping me back there, and sorry for my brother being such an ass.", you apologize.

"No problem.", he replies.


	5. Chapter 5

You awake to the sound of clinking chains and your brother calling your name. You groan and turn over. You were angry at your brother for causing a scene and making you guys look like bad people. They were at the edge of kicking your brother out, and if he went so did you.

"Crystal!", he calls.

"What do you want?", you demand.

"Help me out please, just find the key."

"No. They said they were going to keep you in those until you learn your lesson.", you reply. You grab your clothes out of the chest and other belongings.

"I'm going to take a shower.", you say walking out of the cell. You walk down the hallway, opposite from the cafeteria and towards the restrooms. You were glad that this place had water, you haven't taken a shower in forever. You walk into the restroom and go to the nearest shower. You turn the faucet on and warm water pours out. You strip of your clothes and lay them next to your towel. You step into the water and the warm water hits your skin, making you relax. It felt good. The water falls on your body, and you push your hair back, letting the water fall on your face.

You get out of the shower, feeling fresh, and wrap your towel around your body. Carl, walks through the door and stops. His face turns bright red. He walks in and all he sees is you, with nothing but a towel on.

"Um, sorry.", he says scratching his head staring at you, then your body.

"It's, okay.", you say bending over to grab your clothes, still holding onto your towel. Your face was bright and red also. Carl continues to stare.

"Carl? Are y-you alright?", you ask embarassed. Carl, looks up at you like hes seen a ghost.

"Oh, yeah sorry,I'll just go.", he says walking out the door. Your heart was beating really fast, and it was not calming down. You were so embarrased but, at the same time, you kind of liked it. No one has ever stared at you like the way Carl just did.

After getting dressed, you walk back into your cell. Brent wasn't in there anymore, he mustv'e gone out, maybe with Beth. You laugh at the thought of Brent, trying to flirt with Beth, you also thought it was kind've cute, if they were together. You put your wet hair up in a ponytail and go in the cafeteria. No one was in there. That was strange, usually Carol, or Beth and the baby were there. You went outside, and were shocked.

There was a bus, loaded up with people from the prison. People were running trying to get onto the bus. All around you could hear gun shot, after gun shot. What was going on? You ran aound the bus and saw Maggie and Beth crying their eyes out. You look through the fences and see a tall man, near a tank with an eyepatch on the right eye. He was holding Michonne's Katana and sliced right through an older mans head. He was probably Maggie and Beth's father. everyone starts to shoot like mad. Blood was flying everywhere. Michonne, next to the older man rolls behind the trucks, hiding and trying to get free of her tied up hands. Brent! You forgot about Brent, that he was handcuffed. You run from place to place trying not to get spotted, in search for your brother. Boom! A tank fires, destroying one of the watch towers. You see to the left of you, Carl and Daryl shooting. Rick was out there on the field shooting also. Boom, the tanks fires again. They drive foward, knocking the fences over. Walkers start to pour in, making their way towards the prison. You look around and can't find Brent anywhere. The tank and other trucks get closer to the prison destroying everything in its path.

You hide behind a flipped over table and watch what is going on around you. You had to find Brent, you had to. Maybe he was already on the bus. You ran from your hiding place and ran to where the bus was at. It was gone! You look towards the gates and see it taking off and driving into the trees, you watched it until it was completely gone. Now what're you going to do. You lost your brother and everyone was under attack. Daryl runs by and throws something down the tanks barrel. You watch him run off. Boom! As soon as you realize, you are blown away from the explosion, causing you to hit the wall of the prison. You fall to the ground. You look in front of you and the tank is on fire. You couldn't hear anything, just a loud ringing noise. Your ears hurt and you were pretty sure you broke your leg. From the distance you see the man with the eyepatch choking someone. It was Rick! You could see Rick struggling to get free and then all of a sudden, Michonne stabs her Katana right through the man with the eyepatch. She pulls it out of him and he drops to the ground.

You thought you were going to die. You were going to die, no doubt. A walker starts towards you, fast. The walker's arm was blown off and its clothes were shredded. You tried to stand up but you were to weak to move, from your broken leg. You thought you were going to be shred to pieces from the walker. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you struggled to stand up. Your leg hurt so badly. The walker was getting closer. So close, it grabs your arm. You scream and blood splatters everywhere. You scream in pain and the walker falls to the ground. You had killed it, before it had bit you. You looked down at your leg, it was a little purple and really swollen. You limped to find someone. You didn't see anyone, and inside of the prison was full of walkers by now so there was no reason to go in there. They must have all left while the explosion went off. You were too busy by your worried thoughts that you tripped and fell. You hold back your screams and groan in pain. You had tripped over Judith's carseat. You flip it over and see it's all bloody, oh no. Did the walkers get to her? What is Rick going to think, Carl? You felt sad about the thought of Carl losing his only sister from Walkers.

You don't have any supplies. You don't have Brent either, no one to protect you. No one. They either left, or they are dead. All you have is your knife, and a broken leg. Hopefully, you can find someone from the group, or maybe your brother. Your brother is your first priority right now, so you went with that. You limped out of fthe prison, killing any walkers near you.

. . .

You lean against a tree. You were tired and hungry and had been walking for about an hour trying to find supplies. All you found was a bandage, you had wrapped around your leg. It helped a little bit, with the swelling, but not much. It has been a month since the incident at the prison. You haven't found anyone. Nobody to talk to and to protect. You wondered where the others were. Hopefully Rick and Carl were with Judith. They probably found everyone and just forgot about you. You never felt like you belonged there, like you were just some stranger like the people in the other cell blocks. You felt like you were intruding and always getting in peoples way. You felt like no one liked you, not even Carl. Why do you keep thinking about Carl? Why? You thought about him the entire time you've been alone and its not like you liked him or anything... damn it.

Did you like Carl? You weren't sure, but thats the only thing you've thought about. Carl this Carl that. When you guys saw each other for the first time, you knew he didn't like you. But what about that time he saved you from that guy that tried to do things to you, or when he walked in on you when all you had on was that towel? He stared at you for awhile. Maybe he did like you. Maybe its just that thing were boys get all excited because some random girl does something they don't normally do. Maybe he just thinks of you as a normal girl. You didn't want him to, you wanted him to think more of you. Not as a friend, but, something more...no you couldn't. You couldn't like Carl. But then again, why does he have to have those good looks. That way he smiles when he's happy. Does he smile when he's around you? You never noticed, he probably always frowned when he saw you, but maybe not.

Not to long later, you walk, into a small neighborhood. It was pretty decent, no walkers in sight. Maybe you could rest in one of the houses over night. Then, you are pushed to the ground, hitting your head hard. Everything became blurry. A walker was on top of you. You tried to shove it away by kicking it with your feet. You were dizzy and couldn't really tell where it was. You tried stabbing it multiple times, but missed. Just then you see a blade go right through its skull. Blood oozing from its wound. It drips onto your face. You push it off and stand up. You are really dizzy and are about to fall over when somebody catches you.

"Brent?", you call, your vision still blurry.

"No, it's Carl."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm back with chapter 6 and this one has a lot of fluff in it, yay! Tell me what you guys think.

\- Ash :D

* * *

"Brent?", you ask, your vision was starting to come back to you.

"No, Carl.", he says helping you up and holding you in his arms.

"Where have you been? Where is everyone?", you say facing him and looking him in the eye hopefully.

"When the prison was being invaded, me and my dad left the prison and found this place. We haven't found anybody since, sorry." he says with sympathy in his eyes.

"Where's Rick?", you say looking around, finally, your vision starts to return. Carl looks at you sadly.

"He won't wake up, but he hasn't turned, so I don't know what to do now.", Carl says worringly. You didn't know what to say so you hugged him instead.

"I'm sorry.", you reply reasurringly. You were actually sorry and hated seeing Carl sad. You looked up and see him half smiling. You look away and lay your head against his chest. Carl sighs, then wraps his arms around you slowly. You wish you could stay like this forever, wrapped in Carl's arms. It made you feel safe, wanted. When you were around Carl it felt like nothing bad was going on in the world, you felt normal. You both stay like that for awhile, not wanting to move. You felt Carl's warm light breaths on your head.

"We should get back", he says breaking the silence. You let go of him and agree.

Carl didn't make eye contact to you the whole way to the house. He acted like nothing happened. You finally get there, it's a two story house and looks pretty decent, not torn to shreds or anything. You guys walk up the porch and quietly open the door. You squeeze through the tight opening. You see Rick laying down passed out on the couch. He looked terrible, he had a bandage on his hand and had a black eye and was pretty bloody.

Carl sits down against the flipped over couch. He looks at you as you walk around, exploring. The kitchen was full of supplies and food. You look for any pain medications for your broken leg. You found a bottle and there wasn't much in it. You take one and swallow it down, followed by water. You go upstairs and find a boys room, it looked like nobody had been up there. There was a bookshelf full of comic books! You browse through the books, and Carl walks in, startling you.

"Sorry, didn't know you were in here." Carl apologizes, "You like comic books?"

"Yeah, I had a whole bunch at home, I guess I was a bit of a nerd.", you say skimming through a book.

"Don't seem like one.", he grins, "I like reading comic books too."

You smile, knowing you and Carl had something in common besides killing walkers. Carl walks over to the bed and flops down, putting his hat over his eyes. You sit down next to him. You take his hat off and put it on your head.

"Hey give that back!", Carl says reaching for it. You try to run away but Carl catches you. You laugh as you guys wrestle each other for the hat. You grab it and hold it out of his reach, standing up. He stands up and pulls you backwards, landing on the bed. You were laying on top of Carl, facing each other. It was silent for a minute but then Carl starts laughing. You were surprised, you haven't heard him laugh before. You gasp sarcastically.

"Is Carl Grimes laughing?", you say sarcastically, giggling.

"I guess so.", he says still chuckling. After a moment of laughing you finally realised you were still on Carl.

"Sorry. I forgot i was still on you", you say getting off of him. You stare at him, straight into his eyes and he stares at you back.

Then you suddenly remember Brent, who was probably alone, he could be looking for you right now. Hopefully he found the others and was on his way to find you. But what if something happend to him, and you couldn't be there to help him. You almost started to cry just thinking about him, losing him. You couldn't cry, not in front of Carl. You had to wait until tonight to cry like you always do. You cry yourself to sleep every night but you do it so no one can hear you. Every night you think about losing your mother to walkers. The world was crap.

. . .

You run through the woods, in search for your brother. Your leg was killiing you but you had to keep going. You had to find him! Without thinking you fall, rolling down hill. Getting cut and scratched. You reached the bottom and your leg was twisted. You couldn't stand up now. You hear a herd of walkers nearby, damn it. You crawl through the brush and stay low. A walker grabs you from behind and pulls at your hair, screaming you stab at it. You shove it off of you, it fell back pulling a clump out of your hair. It hurt so bad. You turn around and see Brent. He was a walker, the one pulling out your hair, the one trying to kill you. He was dead. Then another walker comes by and it's Carl. Carl's sheriffs hat is stil on. His face was emotionless. They grab your legs and pull you closer. Their growls and snarls fill your ears. Blood flies everywhere. They tear at your skin, clawing, biting, you are sobbing, hoping it would be over soon. You are screaming at the top of your lungs. The pain was unbearable.

You awake with a start. The room is dark and still. You fell asleep in the boys room on the bed and Carl is leaning against the bed sitting on the floor, he was asleep. He looked peaceful asleep, like nothing was happening in the world around us. You watch his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Carl woke up not too long later. He turned around and saw you staring right at him. He got up and went downstairs. You follow him. Carl walks into the living room and sits down across from his dad. He just watched him. You sat next to him, wondering what he was going to do.

Just then, Rick stirred. His eyes opened and stared straight at the both of you. He tried to call out for both of you but it came out raspy and he moaned like a walker. Carl didn't say anything. His face was blank but his eyes were filled with shock and terror. Rick still moaned, he reached his hand out towards you both. You scoot closer next to Carl so you could comfort him. A tear rolled down his cheek. He raised his gun up and aimed toward his father. You were shocked and didn't want to believe that Rick really turned. You felt tears start to form in your eyes. You both sat there in silence, looking at Rick.

Carl took a deep breath,"I can't. I can't do it.". He laid his head on your shoulder not looking at his father,but crying. You didn't say a word, you couldn't, if you did it would just be sobs.

"Carl, Crystal.", Rick finally managed to say. He coughed and spat up a few drops of blood. Carl looked up, with hope in his eyes. Rick wasn't dead, he wasn't a walker either, he was alive. You let out a sigh of relief. Carl got up and hugged Rick. You were happy and relieved that he wasn't gone. Carl would've been miserable if he lost his father.

. . .

It was awhile later, Rick was finally up and moving around. You were happy to see Carl was happy that his dad was back. A knock interrupted there conversation. We all looked at one another to see what we should do. Rick finally got up and looked through the peep hole on the door.

"It's for you, Carl", Rick says chuckling, he opens the door and Michonne steps inside.


End file.
